Texas Kid Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * Snake Gault Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Bloody Saturday! | Synopsis2 = Zane Temple is out checking on his cattle with his son Lance, and their friends Emilio and Red Hawk. Zane mentions to Lance that the owners of the English Syndicate ranch have arrived from England and sends Lance to go and introduce himself. Lance agrees to the task and sends Emilio and Red Hawk to insure his father gets home safe. A few minutes later he spots a girl on an out of control horse and comes to her rescue. Lance learns that she is Gale Romney, who has come to visit the English Syndicate ranch with her Uncle John. When John arrives and says that the horse was supposed to be gentle. Lance looks over the horse and finds a thorn under it's saddle blanket, the cause of it acting up. John asks Lance to show Gale around while he sees to some business in town. Lance does so and when sunset arrives, Lance rides Gale back to her family ranch. Along the way Gale states that she will be turning 18 on Saturday and that she stands to inherit the family ranch. Just then they are confronted by Killer Jalk and his gang. When they grab Gail she calls to Lance to do something to rescue her. But when she finds out that he is unarmed and that he has vowed to a code of non-violence. She calls him a coward as she is being dragged away. Realizing that someone is trying to prevent Gail from inheriting her family ranch, Lance rides to Hidden Valley and changes into the Texas Kid and rendezvous with Red Hawk and Emilio and tells them what happened. They track the outlaw's back trail back to their hideout. There they overhear Killer's gang wonder why Gale hasn't been killed. The Texas Kid slips around back alone and overhears Killer demanding that Gail marry him or die and leaves her alone to think it over. The Texas Kid then makes his presence known and has her sneak out the window. However, Killer catches them and a gunfight breaks out. Texas Kid and Gale are outgunned and dive into a nearby river to get away and rendezvous with Emilio and Red Hawk. They ride back to the English Syndicate Ranch to confront Uncle John, but he tries to flee on Texas Kid's horse Thunder as Killer and the rest of his gang arrive. Texas Kid calls out to Thunder who throws off the strange rider, a gun battle breaks out and Killer and his gang are wiped out by the heroes. In the aftermath, Gail thanks the Texas Kid for his help. The next morning Lance runs into Gale in town and expresses that he is happy that she is free. However, Gail is still upset with Lance and tells him he should be more like the Texas Kid. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * John Romney * Killer Jalks Gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Bait For Boot Hill | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = Hoofs of Death | Synopsis4 = A Native American medicine man named Black Wolf awakens from a dream believing that the gods have spoken prophecy to him: That a white man is to die under the hooves of the buffalo and mark the start of a war between his people and the white settlers in the area. He returns to his village to tell his people of his vision and prepare his people to go to war. Soon signals to neighboring Native American tribes are seen in the region prompting Emilio and Red Hawk to meet with their friend Lance Temple in Hidden Valley. They arrive as Lance is changing into the Texas Kid to deal with the uprising, believing that peace should be endured no matter the cost. When the Kid learns that Black Wolf is behind this uprising. The Texas Kid decides to go and talk to the local Native chief in order to talk them out of war. However, at the meeting Black Wolf manages to rowel up the warriors enough to overpower the Texas Kid and take him prisoner. The Kid is tied to a stake and left to be trampled by a herd of buffalo. The Kid calls his horse Thunder who chews through the ropes in time for the Kid to get away. He then catches up with the Native American army and confronts them and challenges Black Wolf to a fight to the finish, the winner deciding if the war will go on or not. Black Wolf agrees and they combat by knife fight on horse back. Thrown off their horses, the Texas Kid wins the fight and when Black Wolf tries to throw a dagger at the hero when his back is turned, the Kid's horse thunder tramples Black Wolf to death. As the victor of the battle, the Texas Kid insures peace in the area. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Black Wolf Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The story "Bloody Saturday!" is nearly identical to the story "Robber's Roost" featured in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}